


【授翻/Dickjay】Play Date

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Cock Warming, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Identity Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 蝙蝠不在家，鸟儿快乐耍。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	【授翻/Dickjay】Play Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161294) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 



> 感谢火花劳斯帮忙beta!

Jason红得发光。

像颗樱桃。或者番茄。

他这样挺好看的，Dick想，他看着那个大坏蛋红头罩，地下世界的灾星，磨磨蹭蹭地过来，因为太尴尬了所以控制不住地缩成一团。

“这真是你想要的？”年轻男人嘟囔道，他站得太远了，Dick差点没听清。

Dick离开蝙蝠电脑前的大椅子，站起身。Bruce和正义联盟在太空里，Damian去找他的团队了，Tim也是。Alfred今晚休假，去看他的女儿，而Dick早在几天前就告诉了Barbara他的计划。她帮他把洞里的监控画面转成了循环录像，就连心血来潮想要检查的Bruce都发现不了。

好吧……Babs不是“帮”，她是直接自己做完了。

他停在一两米以外，上下打量Jason. 他的视线流连过陷进年轻男人喉咙的黄色领子，胸上绷得紧紧的缝线，勒进他臀部的绿色布料，贴身得一切都看得一清二楚。

“这完全就是我想要的。”Dick低哼。他造作地舔舔嘴唇，好让Jason犯窘。“我都忘了你把我的制服穿得这么好看了，小翅膀。”

“我的制服，大鸟，”Jason生气道，“现在这样已经够诡异的了，别火上浇油。”

Dick大笑，硬是把手指勾进了披风领子和Jason喉咙之间。喉咙上的压力让年轻男人咳嗽起来，他费劲地吞咽，即使是戴着黑手套的Dick也感觉得到。

“你的制服和我的制服一模一样，你很清楚。你崇拜我崇拜得不行，一点没改。”

他一边说，手一边开始游荡，抓揉过廉价的布料几乎包裹不住的肌肉。好吧，不廉价。这是普通人能买到最好的“罗宾二号”制服复制品了。但是还够不着蝙蝠的标准。更别说这已经是他们的最大号了，但是显然不是针对义警的壮硕身材的。Dick已经可以预见，不用等到他折腾完Jason, 这衣服就会变成破布。

“别自恋了，混球，”Jason的脸都已经红得和紧绷在胸口上的背心一个色了，不过他还是成功地冷哼了一声，“Bruce也没给我其他选择。”

Jason后退一步，歪过头，怀疑地扫视Dick为他们的快活之夜选出的制服。

“你的原版夜翼套？”他犹豫地问，瘪着嘴露出一个可爱的小小皱眉。然后他环顾四周，好像才意识到他们现在在洞里似的。“Dick... 你这究竟是什么幻想？”

“这不是我的幻想，宝贝，是你的。”

Jason差点被口水呛到。“什么？”

“拜托。我们都知道你以前超喜欢我的。”

Jason更红了，也不知道他怎么做到的。要是Dick不了解他，可能会担心这可怜孩子的血压。

“别装得好像这不是双向的一样，屌头。”

“是，当然是了。你当初就是只100斤的热情小狗狗，完全让人无法拒绝。不过我倒从来没觉得尴尬过。”Dick坏笑着结束。

“所以，这是为了让我尴尬？”

“没，这个只是彩蛋。”Dick安抚道，把Jason拉远的一步距离缩了回去，指尖探进罗宾小内裤的腰带里（因为不管Bruce怎么说，或者Dick的理由和灵感……穿在Jason身上，那就是小内裤）。“你真是太他妈可爱了，不管我们搞多少次，你都能脸红成这样。我超爱的。这就是我的人生目标，‘多让Jason Todd脸红’，你还让这事容易得要命。”

“你就是最差劲的。为什么那么多人觉得你是个好人？”

“因为我非常努力地培养出了一个完美的人设，所以当我让我的替代品穿上我的旧制服然后弄脏他的时候，就算他想泄露些什么，也没有人会相信他。”

Jason震惊了，下巴都要掉下来，准备发表评论。但是Dick抓住了这个推进进度的好机会，他撞到了Jason的嘴上，开始用舌头操他。

他绕过腰带，把手滑到了……那条短裤的后方。一根手指钻进Jason的臀缝，他早先给他的那个肛塞触感鲜明。

Jason不意外地发出一声几乎听不见的呻吟，贴了上来。Dick花了很长时间细心地调教Jason, 让他渴求他的触碰和注意。没有很难。Bruce，他有那么多的优良品质，同样也非常出色地向Jason表示了他并不想和他有太多接触。可怜的小东西缺爱极了，而Dick不能更乐意地提供给他。Jason还是会死要面子地反抗，但是力度已经比以前小多了。

“好了，罗宾，”Dick松开手，揪起那黄色的领子，咆哮着将更高大的男人拽向他，刚好感觉到了他剧烈的一颤，“你在今晚的夜巡里犯了好几个错误。粗心大意的错误。你的水平远不止此，所以我只能认为你是想要被惩罚。”

他大力地一搡，Jason被推开了，猝不及防的他踉跄几步，摔倒在地，旁边是他刚刚进来时Dick坐着的椅子。

“待着，”他想站起来的时候Dick吼道，“表现得像只野兽一样的男孩就像野兽一样四肢着地好了。”

Jason在他面前跪下了，光裸的膝盖压在洞穴粗糙的石地板上，承受着来自紧实肌肉不可忽视的重量，Dick丝毫没有掩饰自己欣赏的目光。他闲适地走回那张椅子边上，用慵懒的手法拽开夜翼制服裤裆上的开口，然后把那玩意掏了出来。

Dick坐回到Bruce的椅子上，而Jason用双眼跟随着他的动作，除此之外他一动不动。他总是那么急切地想要讨好别人，不管嘴上有多气势汹汹。

“我以为蝙蝠侠教导过你什么是耐心，毕竟做这行耐心可是一项重要的品质。但显然，所有辛苦活还是得我来做。”Dick批评道，缓慢地把自己撸到完全勃起，Jason故意移开了目光。

“过来，小翅膀。”他说。然后，在Jason来得及动弹之前，又补充道：“保持四肢着地。”

Jason用力地吞咽，紧盯着地板爬了过来，钻进蝙蝠电脑的控制台底下，在Dick大张的双腿之间待好。Dick伸手，抬起了Jason的下巴，但是他还是盯着下方，拒绝和Dick有眼神接触。他们玩的时候他总是那么紧张，好像Dick会笑他似的（即使Dick已经，一次又一次地证明了，他不会）。

Dick安抚地梳理过Jason的卷发，自豪了一会。这是他的灵光一现，让Jason别动头发，不要像近来那样拉直。Dick喜欢，甚至可以说想念他柔软卷曲的波浪。Jason看起来更小了；看起来是真的20岁，而不是和Dick差不多年纪。

而且卷发真的补全了罗宾的形象。

“好孩子，”Dick低沉柔和地道，微笑地看着Jason在夸赞之下颤了颤，靠向落在头皮上的触碰，“我得先把工作给做完。我要你把双手背在背后。”

他等着，直到Jason执行了命令，才给出下一个。

“向前倾，张开嘴。”

他几乎毫不犹豫地照做了。Dick用空闲的手握住阴茎，抓着Jason的头发把他拉了过来，为了亲眼看着每一寸发疼的坚硬消失，他故意放慢速度，缓缓地把整根东西喂进他的嘴里。

“在我提出其他要求之前，你就这样待着。我在你的头上敲一下，你可以吞咽。敲两下，你就慢慢地给我口交，直到我再敲两下为止。听懂了吗？”

Jason明亮而兴奋的双眸对上了他的，然后他恭顺地垂下眼去，含着撑开嘴唇的阴茎哼了一声表示肯定。震动让阴茎在他的舌上一跳，Jason露出了一个Dick见过最隐蔽最顽皮的坏笑，放松了下颚和身体肌肉，乖乖地随便让他的前辈怎么折腾他了。

Dick其实没在工作。他有两个屏幕，分别用来随机计时，一个用来提醒他拍一下好让Jason吞咽，另一个则是让他小小行动起来。

然后他开始打游戏。

他无视了第一个用来让Jason吞咽的计时器。他感觉得到他很湿，年轻男人的唾液从唇间溢了出来，不过Dick确定他可以再忍受多一点点的不适。

最后，又过去了漫长的几分钟，他用指尖在Jason的后脑上轻轻一敲。他都还没拿开手，年轻男人就已经含着半埋在他开始颤抖的喉咙里的侵入物吸溜起来。

突然Dick就非常庆幸Jason现在看不到他的脸，因为他得用上所有注意力才能控制住自己不把那湿滑温暖的开口给操个透。

那是留给后面的。现在，屈服就等于认输。

又一下轻敲，让Jason停下。他停了，柔软地呜咽了一声，在Dick满是情欲的混乱大脑里听着像天使在唱歌。

他让Jason再吞咽了一次，用以控制住他自己，然后他敲了两下。

再一次，他只能用尽浑身解数阻止自己把头一仰开始呻吟，或者是抓住他面前人的卷发然后开始放肆。

因为Jason实在是太他妈会了，完全不公平。他没有立刻开始吞吐。只是慵懒地在用舌头绕着Dick的柱身打转和待在原地收缩脸颊吸他之间来回。这是Dick这辈子遭受过最他妈爽的折磨，他的胯控制不住地抽搐，往那张天赋异禀的嘴里顶。

他没有看漏，Jason斜斜勾起了一个得意的坏笑，然后用嘴唇裹住牙齿，开始了一场缓慢刻意的招待，而Dick只好闭上眼睛，死死抓住控制台仿佛这是他的救命稻草。Jason用的力道正好，将挡住了的牙齿按压在Dick的阴茎上，再将脸颊凹陷进去。

太辣了，辣得简直在犯罪，Dick很确定凭这个他俩就都得下地狱。

他试图重新专心在游戏上，幸好他关掉了声音，假装在工作。要不Jason就会听到在过去的十分钟里，他让跪着的男人继续那折磨人的刻意步调的同时，他在游戏里死了多少次。

他的原计划是这么保持几个小时，直到把Jason的忍耐真正地逼到尽头为止。一个筋疲力尽，柔软顺从，气喘吁吁地在他身下呻吟的Jason Todd, 是最棒的了。

但是他不太确定自己还能坚持很久了。

“干得好，罗宾。”Dick轻快地赞扬道，又再敲了两下。

他没错过那句赞扬给Jason带来的一阵颤抖，他又轻柔地把Dick的长度吞进去，再一次让它安稳地深埋在他的喉咙里。

在他第二次敲了两下之后，Dick意识到他没必要不允许自己早点射出来，之前没能反应过来的他真是傻透了。

所以他没有接着敲一次，而是把手指缠进那头鸦黑色的卷发里，像过去一小时内他想做的那样好好地、稳稳地握住了。

他把年轻男人完全地从他身上拉开，他们的目光交织在一起。Jason半敛着眼，挡住了他模糊的淡湖蓝色虹膜，他仿佛已经离睡着不远了。他的嘴唇很红，湿得发亮，唇瓣张开喘着气。他的呼吸拂过Dick被口水打湿了的阴茎，仿佛一阵凉爽的微风。粗粗的一道唾液连在他们之间，淫靡又美丽。

现在Dick看得到罗宾的制服，从舒适地贴在Jason喉咙上的黄色领子，一直到快被穿着它的人的巨大勃起给撑破的小内裤。这相对来说的劣质布料本来就挡不住什么，但是被顶起来之后，现在Jason的裤裆两边都出现了一条小缝，可以瞥到底下修剪过的耻毛和皮肤。Dick真的好想用手指把它勾起来然后扯成破布。

他没有，他只是粗暴地把Jason给拽过来，无视他发出来的惊讶小声音，然后再一次用他的阴茎逼着曾经的罗宾张开嘴巴，张到足够他塞进去为止。

他向饥渴屈服了。直接把Jason的嘴当飞机杯使。而Jason美妙地承受了下来，听从命令保持着双手背后，让Dick掌控每一个动作。因此Dick更受鼓励，感觉狂野而莽撞。他控制不住地开始想他们究竟浪费了多少时间，Jason要不是假装不喜欢他，要不是死了。

于是又让他想到了那个快乐的、瘦巴巴的少年Jason, 还没长得像现在一样大只，眼睛依旧是天空的蓝色，不带一点绿。还是那么急切地想要讨好别人，想要证明自己，即使是在当了罗宾好几年之后。想到有一次Jason难得去泰坦玩的时候，他们之间那个几乎发生了的瞬间。如果他们行动了的话，事情会变得多么不一样。如果他当时能少点责任感，而不是把跪着的Jason给拉起来。

他从那个场景开始，让想象发散开去。他记起了他在塔里的房间，他催促着穿着他的制服的，几乎是他的半身（near-doppelganger）的人跪下，然后对他为所欲为。把罗宾的脸直接按到他的胯上，正如现在。固定住他的脑袋，对他可爱又无辜的脸蛋一顿猛操，正如现在。

因为不知道为什么，尽管在他身上发生了那么多事，尽管他做过那么多事，Jason看起来还是无辜得像只小狗狗一样。

虽说Dick坚持得没有普通情况下久，但是还是要比他想象中的久。

到达顶峰之后，他握住Jason的卷发，将他猛地拽开，用另一只手瞄准好，在余韵中撸动着，把温暖的精液涂满了Jason的脸。

Jason剧烈喘息，大口大口地吸进空气，粘稠的白色一滴一滴缓慢地从他的眉毛坠落到已经濡湿的睫毛，到破损的上唇，又到下唇，滑过他带着红晕的颧骨。

Dick一边欣赏他的成果，一边向前伸手，把在他嘴唇上的那滴当唇釉抹开。Jason倾向他的触碰，舌头溜出来，把Dick的拇指含进了嘴里。他轻轻地吮吸起来，在皮肤和指甲上小口啮咬。

Dick被迷得差点忘了这还不是结尾。

他又把惊讶的Jason给推了回去，疲软的阴茎戳在红肿的嘴巴上，准备再次进入。

“我们还没完事呢，小翅膀，”他快乐地哼道，Jason则再次为他打开了唇瓣，“你给我暖着，到我再次准备好为止。”

Jason疲惫地垮下肩膀，翻了个白眼。但是他还是没有变换重心，更别说用安全词了。

不过Jason是个固执的混蛋。和Bruce差不多，甚至和Dick本人有一拼。但在“听话”上甚至更不顾一切。自从开始这事，那么久以来，他一次都没有用过。Dick努力不利用这点占太多便宜。但是不管Dick让Jason做什么，他看起来都挺享受的。

反正在这里是这样。

在战场上他就没那么听话。

可能才过了十分钟，Dick就觉得他的阴茎跳了跳，又有性趣了。

而他肯定是多重宇宙里那个最幸运的混蛋，因为他犹豫了，多花了几分钟，一边让Jason多等一会，一边先把游戏里进行中的任务给做完。

要不当Bruce用最高权限自动连上了蝙蝠电脑的视频通话的时候，他就已经深埋在Jason的屁股里了。

“Bruce?!”

Jason在Dick被吓到的下一秒钟倒吸一口冷气，结果把Dick的阴茎更深地吞进了喉咙里，发出一声被堵住了的呛咳。要不是Dick放在Jason后脑勺上的手，年轻男人就该把他吐出来，然后“砰”的一声一头撞上控制台了。

“Dick. 你在洞里？”Bruce的皱眉是一种微妙的语言，但是是所有蝙蝠都快速地学会了的那种。现在这个是小部分惊讶和大部分怀疑的结合。

“对哒。就，你懂，守住堡垒嘛。”他阳光灿烂地回答道，咧嘴给了Bruce他最无忧无虑的一个笑。

“监控显示洞里没有人，但是录像似乎在被循环播放。你有发现什么异常吗？”

“没呀。都很正常。蝙蝠到处飞，阴森森的。”

Jason警告地在他小腿肚上掐了一下。意思是，现在可不是抖机灵的时候。

但是被抓个正着的Dick已经硬得跟石头一样了；他在和Bruce说话，而他的阴茎撑开了Jason的嘴巴。Jason肯定感觉得到它在抽动。

Dick在他的头上敲了两下，然后被更用力地掐了第二下作为回应。于是他弹了Jason的耳朵，坚持地又敲了两下。

他都觉得自己听得到Jason在翻白眼。不过反正他还是又开始吸他了。

“噢，”他说，犹豫了那么一瞬间，仿佛刚刚记起来，然后继续和Bruce谈话，“Babs说她要给监控系统做诊断和升级来着。”

“她没跟我说。”

“你现在不算在城里呢，B. 她两天前呼叫过你的。你肯定没在服务区。”

“嗯。”

“你……不相信我？”他努力用上一点受伤的语气。虽说Jason在把舌头戳进他阴茎顶端那条小缝里。“我骗你干嘛？”

Bruce看着他考虑了一会。

“四季便这么逝去了，未来亦将如一。”最后他说。

Dick叹口气，翻了个白眼。“希望，无论多么渺茫，都能带来一丝黑暗中的光明。”

这两句话是从Dick最喜欢的书*里来的，故意更改了一下。是用于鉴别赝品的暗号。

屏幕上的男人只是咕哝了一声，算是同意。

“你这完全就是妄想症，知道吧？”

“有理有据的话就不是妄想症了，Dick.”

“我们完事了吧？今晚很安静，我正在玩角色扮演游戏呢。”

这句话让蝙蝠侠龇了龇牙。

“嗯我们——你干嘛穿着原版的夜翼制服？”

这下蝙蝠侠的皱眉完全等于迷惑了。

“呃……”Dick支支吾吾地试图编出一个能有那么一点讲得通的理由来。所以他最后选了一个还挺蹩脚的。“我现在的那件有点弄破了，然后我有点想怀念一下过去。我都说了，今晚很安静。”

Bruce显然在透过头套上的目镜怀疑地打量他。

“别惹麻烦，Dick.”

“当然，B.”

屏幕黑了，Dick没忍住往上一顶，迎上了埋下头来的Jason. 但除此之外，有好几分钟他都没干别的，只是等着。以防万一。免得Bruce把他抓个措手不及（catch him with his pants down）。字面意义上的。

等确定Bruce不会杀个回马枪了，他双手一把抓住黄色的斗篷，将Jason给拖了起来。

“嘿——老天——”Jason半心半意地抱怨出声，Dick咆哮着把他推到控制台上，自己贴上了Jason的背后。

“刚我和Bruce说话的时候你在吸我的屌。”Dick在他的耳边吐出低语，然后把耳廓叼在齿间研磨。Jason倒吸一口气，但是屁股往后顶上了Dick硬得发疼的阴茎。“有点像回到了到处鬼混的高中时代。”

“你的话或许是吧，”Dick在他身上碾磨，Jason嘟囔道，“我那时候可不太左右逢源，更别说还死了——啊！”

Dick往那被撑得薄薄的，几乎包不住Jason屁股的绿色布料上抽了重重的一巴掌，Jason惊呼一声。

“没有的事，罗宾。现在有我看着你的背后。我绝对不会让我的小翅膀出事的。”

Jason颤了一下，身体放松了下来，这真是Dick见过最甜蜜的一幕了，完全没有任何东西比得过。

“操，Jay. 我要玩坏你。”

他都懒得把小内裤给脱掉。他直接勾住左边的布料，拉到Jason屁股的另一边。腰带的左边深深地勒进了Jason的皮肤。Jason左边的臀瓣上有一道红印子，是被小过头了的衣物勒出来的，勾勒出了他的屁屁。Dick花了一小会用舌头追寻那道痕迹。

他觉得醉醺醺的，握住他早先给Jason用来扩张的那根夜翼肛塞，到处戳弄。他这么玩了一会，把它拉出来一点又由它滑回去，陶醉于Jason试图截住的每一声闷哼和喘息。

最后他把它抽了出来，递到Jason嘴边。“替我拿着。”

Jason重重地吞咽，润湿了嘴唇，然后试探性地张开了嘴。Dick温柔地将它滑进去，用它操了几下Jason的嘴，然后才开始主要任务。

他用了不少润滑剂。Jason的那圈褶皱是湿的，收缩着，仿佛在期待被钉到Dick的阴茎上。

今晚的菜单上可没“温柔”两个字。但是他还是慢慢地开始，看着Jason的小洞贪婪地一寸一寸把他吸进去。

然后他就放开了动作。

他狂野地撞进身下男人的身体里。每一声喘息和叫喊都让他更加急迫。一只手让绿色小内裤待在一边，这样方便他看着自己粗暴地无套（raw）操他的小翅膀，看着那光辉灿烂的小洞被他撑开，被虐待得泛红。另一只手则把披风卷在拳头里，让Jason仰头，弓起脊背。

“就这样，Dick-天啊……操。”Jason呻吟。他哀求着，一连串的咒骂和胡话，粗口和祈祷，在上气不接下气的喘息之间从嘴里流出来。

绿色的料子终于撑不住了，被握得死紧的Dick扯成了破布。

他忍不了了。得再靠近一些。

Dick松开披风和所剩无几的罗宾短裤，倾向前，把手环到Jason前方，绕上胸口，勾住他的肩膀。这样比较好用力，他可以在每一次往上顶时把年轻男人给拽下来。

Dick能从Jason的胸腔里，从嘴唇贴着的喉咙的脉搏点上，感觉到他的砰砰心跳。听到他从他的肺里撞出的尖锐呼气声。

这把他送上了顶峰。他埋进Jason的最深处，用释放来宣示他的主权。

他们继续这样待了很久，都在努力调整好呼吸。都很满足；并不急着动弹。

Dick知道他是Jason唯一的支撑。年轻男人跪了很久，现在腿肯定还很麻。

所以Dick为Jason的块头做好了准备。他的小翅膀现在比他大只了。只是高了几寸，重了几磅，但是他还是很开心，当初那个瘦瘦小小营养不良的流浪孩子如今长得那么的高大强壮。

他坐回到那张大椅子上，把Jason一起拉了下来，小心地没有让他们的连接处断开。他绕到前面，把Jason还咬在嘴里的肛塞给拿掉，放到旁边触手可及的地方，方便他待会退出去之后用。

Jason意料中的柔若无骨，但还是把脑袋搁到了Dick的肩上，轻轻咬了一口他的喉咙。

“太他妈爽了。”Jason沙哑地喘道。

Dick亲亲他汗湿的发卷。“那还用说。我的东西我当然会好好照顾。而你是我的，小翅膀。”

**Author's Note:**

> *：《罗宾汉的快乐冒险》。我自己乱翻了，哥dbq_(´_`」 ∠)_


End file.
